


Made With Love

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella had always enjoyed cooking and baking. And as it so happened, while living with the Tremaines, she had gotten to learn a lot of new recipes. And now she had decided to cook for her husband for the very first time. </p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made With Love

Ella had always enjoyed cooking and baking. And as it so happened, while living with the Tremaines, she had gotten to learn a lot of new recipes. And now she had decided to cook for her husband for the very first time. 

She had to admit, she was very nervous about it, because it was clear Kit was used to fine dining, what with him living in a castle his entire life. But Kit had insisted that whatever Ella would make for him, he'd love, which had reassured her.

Now she was standing in the castle kitchen, alone, wondering what it was what she wanted to make. She knew that Kit disliked mutton, so that was off the table. She eventually landed on roasted chicken. It was a recipe she had done many times with the Tremaines, and even though none of them had ever given her a praise, they had always finished their meals, which had to be a good thing.

And now Ella wanted the dish to be absolutely perfect. She stirred the most tasty sauce she knew, she cooked and seasoned the vegetables and then focused on the chicken. While she was completely distracted by work, she heard the door to the kitchen open. She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"I told you not to come inside," Ella said with a smile as she turned to look at Kit. "It's a surprise, and you're ruining it!"

"I just don't want you to have to do all of this alone," Kit said with a desperate look. "Please let me help. You've had to work enough on your own."

Ella smiled. She didn't have the heart to say it, but her husband really didn't have much talent in the kitchen. Perhaps one day she'd teach him, but for now, she wanted this to be her gift to him.

"I want to do all of this alone for you," she said. "That is far different from anything that I've ever had to do, trust me", she turned her eyes back to the food. "Go, Kit! I'll be fine."

Kit groaned, leaving the kitchen with a shout of: "I love you!"

Ella smiled, whispering: "I love you, too."

After she was almost done with the main course, she got working on the salad, and then, most importantly, the dessert. She had decided to make lemon cakes, which were some of her favorites. Her mother had loved them, too. They were easy and fun to make, and she was quite certain that Kit had never tasted a recipe quite like that.

Finally, as she was done, she allowed Kit to help her carry the food into the dining room, and without further ado, the couple began eating.

Ella watched Kit's expressions carefully, smiling every time he praised her skills. And she knew him well enough to know that he meant it.

"Do you really like it?" she asked.

"I love it, I really do!" Kit said with a bright smile. "You're more talented than the chefs that work here!"

Ella blushed. "You're just saying that because you love me."

"Maybe a little," Kit smiled brightly as he moved onto the dessert. And as expected, he loved it, too. 

And at the end of the dinner, he was the one to do the dishes, and afterwards, paid back for all the hard work Ella had done for him, in the best way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a personal connection to cooking and baking (especially lemon cakes) so I really enjoyed writing this! :)


End file.
